


I Was Feeling Insecure Until You Kissed Me

by allywonderland



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, post-book 1, quasi-AU, what do you mean korrasami isn't canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami helps Korra deal with her anxieties about parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Feeling Insecure Until You Kissed Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owldee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=owldee).



> This was a short fic that I wrote on the fly for [owldee](http://owldee.tumblr.com) for Christmas, and then I... forgot about it, whoops! But here it is now, because AO3 can always use more Korrasami. The title is a lyric from _Happy Hour_ by Today Kid featuring Sophie Dupin.

            “Asami, no, I don’t—”

            “Come on, Korra, it’ll be fine.”

            Korra sighed.  “You keep saying that but I just… I don’t know.  I really don’t know.”

            Asami stopped and turned back, and took one look at Korra—flushed, eyes downcast, fiddling with the belt of her dress—and sighed.

            “Korra.”  Korra’s eyes twitched up but she remained looking staunchly down as Asami spoke.  “It’s not going to be like last time.  It’ll be nothing like last time.  I promise.”

            “Yeah, but…”

            “Tarrlok’s not here, no one here is out to get you; it’s just a party.”

            “I _know_ that.”  Korra dropped her arms limply to her side.  “It’s just different going with you.”

            Asami stopped, eyes going wide, and then she laughed lightly.  “Oh, Korra…” she said, dipping her head down.  “Would you rather go separately?”

            “No!”  Korra shook her head and grabbed Asami’s hand.  “No, that’s—I wouldn’t leave you alone!”

            “You’re talking like I’d be fighting for my life.”

            Korra rolled her eyes a bit.  “Yeah, well, I don’t have a good history with the press.”

            Asami nodded and squeezed Korra’s hand back.  It hadn’t been a good night, when she’d met Korra at Tarrlok’s gala so long ago, and then there had been the address to the city in the aftermath of the Equalist Insurrection, smaller ones here and there, another major press event when the decision was made to travel to the South Pole, and yet another upon their return to the city—she couldn’t blame Korra for being weary about the press.

            “Would it be different if you were with Mako?” she asked.

            Korra’s shoulders stiffened and rose, but she nodded.

            There couldn’t have been any other answer, but—Asami still felt that small twinge in her heart.

            It was hard, so hard; for both of them.

            “I know he and Bolin are going to be there,” Korra continued, “and… and Tenzin and Pema and Beifong, and I think if I screw this up somehow Beifong will completely give up trying to teach me public protocol.”  She smiled dimly and looked at her and Asami’s intertwined hands.  “But I can do that all I want on my own.  This is _your_ night.”

            “My night?” Asami asked.

            “Well, you’re officially reopening Future Industries and all,” Korra said.  “I’m just here as the Avatar.”

            “I don’t think there’s anything you could do that would hurt me,” Asami said.

            “Just try me.”

            Asami laughed, and laughed, and leaned forward and kissed Korra on the cheek.  And then she felt Korra’s body loosen and her mouth eased into a natural smile and Asami kissed her there, too.

            “Come on.  Is that better now?”

            Korra fidgeted, but nodded eventually.  “Yeah, better.”

            “Good.”

            The two of them walked out of the room and down the hall to the Sato mansion’s reception lounge, hand in hand.


End file.
